


For the Weary

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything can wait until the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixpences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpences/gifts).



Only years of practice prevent Riza from slumping to the floor the moment she passes the threshold. Behind her, Roy rests a hand lightly between her shoulderblades anyway.

Black Hayate snores, curled up half on his bed and half on one of Roy's shirts. Riza moves to put the kettle on, but Roy catches her arm.

They shuffle into their bedroom instead. He tugs off her boots and she tosses his pajama bottoms in his general direction.

Their lips meet, briefly, affectionately, in the dark and Riza is asleep, curled up against his side, before the sensation has entirely faded.


End file.
